


Roller Diner

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash had arranged for Doc to look after Junior for the night and had booked a table for just the two of them at a retro-styled restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Help I just imagined tuckington on a date and wash takes tucker to a roller diner, like where all the waitresses are in skates??? but tucker didn't know and when they walk in and a waitress whizzes past them tucker grabbing wash's hand and squealing "holy shit wash THEYRE ON WHEELS!!" and being totally giddy and wash just looking at him like he's crazy but totally in love

It had been a while since they had a chance to go out on a date. Conflicting schedules had made it difficult to organise a time that they’d be together for longer than a couple of hours without rushing a nice dinner or lunch or outing.

Wash had arranged for Doc to look after Junior for the night and had booked a table for just the two of them at a retro-styled restaurant. They nearly always went to the same restaurant on their ‘special’ nights out and whilst the food there was good, it was nice to go somewhere different. Afterwards they’d wander around at the fair that was in town followed by what Wash was hoping would be a tumble or two between the sheets. Assuming that Tucker had actually enjoyed the date. If he didn’t, Wash didn’t think the chances were all that good of ending the night on a high note. Then again, if the date didn’t go as planned maybe a tumble would improve the evening? Either way, Wash was planning on getting laid.

Tucker looked at the place in mild disbelief when he stepped out of the car.  
  
“A retro diner? Seriously?”  
  
“It’s something different. We always go to fast food places and a fancy restaurant is a bit out of the budget. I thought this was a good compromise. If you don’t like it we know to go somewhere else next time.”

‘Well’, Wash thought to himself, ‘We’re off to a great start.’

Inwardly Tucker groaned. A retro-diner? Seriously?  How was a retro diner even the least bit romantic? It was going to have tacky vinyl covered chairs in a sickly orange colour and god-awful wallpapered walls with shaggy carpets and a mix of music that wouldn’t match the interior. He tried to keep the bored look from his face as he walked past Wash. He wanted to at least seem as though he was trying to enjoy himself.

About to ask Wash how he had even heard of this place, Tucker couldn’t help the shriek of surprise that came out instead when a woman zipped past, impossibly quick.  
  
“Someone will be with you in just a minute, Sirs.”

Tucker blinked and watched the woman skate away. He fumbled behind him for Wash’s arm, and gripped it tightly pulling Wash closer when he grabbed it.

“They’re on wheels, Wash!”  
  
Wash chuckled. “I thought you might like that bit.”  
  
“Dude! Wheels~!” Tucker whispered gleefully.  
  
“Haven’t you seen skates before?”  
  
“Well, yeah, but not in a diner! This shit is cool.”  
  
 Tucker quickly straightened and cleared his throat as a girl on wheels rolled up to them.

“Table for two?”  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“Right this way, Sirs.”

Tucker kept hold of Wash’s arm as they followed the waitress to the booth. Wash slid in first to take his seat and, rather than sitting opposite, Tucker sat next to him. The waitress didn’t say anything about it and set the menus down before them.  
  
“I’ll pop back in a minute to take your orders.”

As she skated off, Wash could hear a poorly hidden giggle come from Tucker.

“Man, this is awesome. Can this be our new special date spot?”  
  
With a shake of his head, Wash took Tucker’s hand in his own as he grinned, totally over the moon that Tucker was enjoying himself.  
  
“Sure.”


End file.
